ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (Billy2009 Version)
'Marvel Cinematic Universe ' Phase 1 Iron Man Plot: A billionaire industrialist and genius inventor, Tony Stark, is conducting weapons tests overseas, but terrorists kidnap him to force him to build a devastating weapon. Instead, he builds an armored suit and upends his captors. Returning to America, Stark refines the suit and uses it to combat crime and terrorism Release date: 2008 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man Villain: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger, Arthur Parks/Living Laser The Incredible Hulk Plot: Scientist Bruce Banner desperately seeks a cure for the gamma radiation that contaminated his cells and turned him into The Hulk. Cut off from his true love Betty Ross and forced to hide from his nemesis, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, Banner soon comes face-to-face with a new threat: a supremely powerful enemy known as The Abomination. Release date: 2008 Heroes: Bruce Banner/Hulk Villain: General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Emil Blonsky/Abomination Fantastic Four Plot: When four people teleport to an alternate universe, which alters their physical form and them new abilities, they must learn to harness their abilities and work together as a team to save the Earth from a familiar enemy. Release date: 2009 Heroes: Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch Villain: Dr. Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom, Dragon Man, Harvey Elder/Mole Man Spider-Woman Plot: Release date: 2009 Heroes: Jessica Drew/Spider-Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill Villain: Jake and William Dolly/Brothers Grimm, Flying Tiger, Tony Masters/Taskmaster Iron Man 2 Plot: With the world now aware that he is Iron Man, billionaire inventor Tony Stark faces pressure from all sides to share his technology with the military. He is reluctant to divulge the secrets of his armored suit, fearing the information will fall into the wrong hands. With Pepper Potts and "Rhodey" Rhodes by his side, Tony must forge new alliances and confront a powerful new enemy. Release date: 2010 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Nick Fury Villain: Justin Hammer, Ivan Vanko/Whiplash, Donald Gill/Blizzard Fantastic Four 2: Galactus Plot: Release date: 2010 Heroes: Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer Villain: Frightful Four (Bentley Whittman/Wizard, Thundra Peter Petruski/Trapster, Owen Reece/Moleclue Man) Galactus, Ronan the Accudar Nova Plot: Release date: 2010 Heroes: Richard Rider/Nova, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch Villain: Skrulls, Ronan the Accudar, Thanos, Death Thor Plot: As the son of Odin, king of the Norse gods, Thor will soon inherit the throne of Asgard from his aging father. However, on the day that he is to be crowned, Thor reacts with brutality when the gods' enemies, the Frost Giants, enter the palace in violation of their treaty. As punishment, Odin banishes Thor to Earth. While Loki, Thor's brother, plots mischief in Asgard, Thor, now stripped of his powers, faces his greatest threat. Release date: 2011 Heroes: Thor, Odin, Lady Sif, Warriors Three, Villain: Loki, Destroyer, Frost Giants, Enchantress, Executioner Captain America: The First Avenger Plot: t is 1941 and the world is in the throes of war. Steve Rogers wants to do his part and join America's armed forces, but the military rejects him because of his small stature. Finally, Steve gets his chance when he is accepted into an experimental program that turns him into a supersoldier called Captain America. Joining forces with Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter, Captain America leads the fight against the Nazi-backed HYDRA organization. Release date: 2011 Heroes: Steven Rogers/Captain America Villain: Hydra Marvel's The Avengers Plot: When Thor's evil brother, Loki, gains access to the unlimited power of the energy cube called the Tesseract, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., initiates a superhero recruitment effort to defeat the unprecedented threat to Earth. Joining Fury's "dream team" are Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Spider-Woman, Nova, the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Release date: 2012 Heroes: Steven Rogers/Captain America, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Thor, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Richard Rider/Nova Villain: Loki, Chitauris,Thanos, Death Phase 2 Iron Man 3 Plot: Tony Stark/Iron Man against an enemy whose reach knows no bounds. When Stark finds his personal world destroyed at his enemy's hands, he embarks on a harrowing quest to find those responsible. This journey, at every turn, will test his mettle. With his back against the wall, Stark is left to survive by his own devices, relying on his ingenuity and instincts to protect those closest to him. As he fights his way back, Stark discovers the to the question that has secretly haunted him: does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man? Release date: 2013 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Iron Patriot/War Machine Villain: Mandarin, Aldrich Killiam/Extremis Spider-Woman 2 Plot: As Jessica continues as Spider-Woman, she find out that Taskmaster is back in town and kidnap her boss, Nick Fury and take over S.H.I.E.L.D.. However, Black Widow and Captain America escapes and the threes calls Iron Man and War Machine to stop Taskmaster who have free Blizzard, Wizard, Flying Tiger, Trapster, Abomination and rebuilt Dragon Man to destroy the heroes, However, the Fantastic Four show ups and save them which they tells the Fantastic Four about its and now the reunited Avengers must stop Taskmaster and his Lethal Legion, once and for all. Meanwhile, Simon Williams become Wonder Man to helps the Avengers to defeat the Lethal Legion which his brother, Eric Williams become the evil Grim Reaper. Release date: 2013 Heroes: Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, Clint Baron/Hawkeye, Steven Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Simon Williams/Wonder Man Villain: Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Donald Gill/Blizzard, Benltey Whittman/Wizard, Flying Tiger, Peter Petruski/Trapster, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Dragon Man, Eric Williams/Grim Reaper Thor: The Dark World Plot: Thousands of years ago, a race of beings known as Dark Elves tried to send the universe into darkness by using a weapon known as the Aether. Warriors from Asgard stop them but their leader Malekith escapes to wait for another opportunity. The warriors find the Aether and since it cannot be destroyed, they try to hide it. In the present day, Jane Foster awaits the return of Thor although it has been two years since they last saw once another. In the meantime, Thor has been trying to bring peace to the nine . Jane discovers an anomaly similar to the one that brought Thor to Earth. She goes to investigate, finds a wormhole, and is sucked into it. Back on Asgard, Thor wishes to return to Earth but his father, Odin refuses to let him. Thor learns from Heimdall, who can see into all of the realms, that Jane disappeared. Thor then returns to Earth just as Jane reappears. However, when some policemen try to arrest her, an unknown energy repulses them. Thor then brings Jane to Asgard to find out what to her. When the energy is released again, they discover that when Jane disappeared, she crossed paths with the Aether and it her. Malekith, upon sensing that the time to strike is now, seeks out the Aether. He attacks Asgard and Thor's mother Frigga is killed protecting Jane. Odin wants to keep Jane on Asgard so that Malekith will come. Thor disagrees with his plan, so with his cohorts, he decides to take Jane away. He enlists the aid of his brother, Loki. Unfortunately, Loki's motivations remain unknown. Release date: 2013 Heroes: Thor, Lady Sif, Warriors Three, Blader Villain: Makekith, Loki Captain America: The Winter Soldier Plot: For Steve Rogers, awakening after decades of suspended animation involves more than catching up on pop culture; it also means that this old school idealist must face a world of subtler threats and difficult moral complexities. That becomes when Director Nick Fury is killed by the mysterious assassin, the Winter Soldier, but not before warning Rogers that SHIELD has been subverted by its enemies. When Rogers acts on Fury's warning to trust no one there, he is branded as a traitor by the organization. Now a fugitive, Captain America must get to the bottom of this deadly mystery with the help of the Black Widow and his new , The Falcon. However, the battle will be costly for the Sentinel of Liberty, with Rogers finding enemies where he least expects them while learning that the Winter Soldier looks disturbingly familiar. Release date: 2014 Heroes: Steven Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Sam Wilson/Falcon Villain: Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leader, Alexander Pierce, Hydra, James Barnes/Winter Soldier (Brainwashed) Guardians of the Galaxy Plot: Peter Quill was just a young boy when, devastated by his mother's death, he sprinted out of the hospital and was swept into the stars by Yondu, the leader of an eclectic band of space scavengers known as The Ravagers. Twenty-six years later, Quill has adopted the nickname Star Lord. He's broken away from The Ravagers in an attempt to track down an ancient orb that is also coveted by the evil Ronan, who is in league with the dreaded Thanos, and who dispatches his top assassin Gamora to retrieve it from Star Lord. In the process of doing so, Gamora also gets drawn into a fight with furry bounty hunter Rocket and his tree-like, humanoid companion Groot. Subsequently thrown into prison, this unlikely quartet quickly makes the acquaintance of fearsome warrior Drax the Destroyer, who seeks bitter revenge for the slaughter of his entire family at the hands of Ronan. In the process of making a daring prison break, Star Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, and Drax recover the orb, and transport it to The Collector, who reveals that it houses an Infinity Gem - one of six precious stones that harbors incredible powers that could pose a dire threat should they fall into the wrong hands. Later, Ronan acquires the Infinity Gem and plots to use its power to destroy The Nova Corps home-world of Xandar, The Guardians of the Galaxy must race through the stars to recover it before Ronan can carry out his genocidal plan. Release date: 2014 Heroes: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Richard Rider/Nova Villain: Thanos, Death, Ronan the Accudar, Nebula Avengers: Age of Ultron Plot: When Tony Stark tries to jumpstart a dormant peacekeeping , things go awry and Earth's Mightiest Heroes, including Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Spider-Woman, the Fantastic Four, the Incredible Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye, are put to the ultimate test as the fate of the planet hangs in the balance. As the villainous Ultron emerges, it is up to the Avengers to stop him from enacting his terrible plans, and soon uneasy alliances and unexpected action pave the way for a global adventure. Release date: 2015 Heroes: Steven Rogers/Captain America, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Vision, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Thor, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Tony Stark/Iron Man, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm/Thing, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch Villain: Ultron, Baron von Strucker, Ultron Sentinels, Hydra Ant-Man Plot: Thief Scott Lang must aid his mentor Dr. Hank Pym in safeguarding the mystery of the Ant-Man technology - which allow its user to decrease in size but increase in strenght - from various new threats, and a plot to heist that will save the Earth. Release date: 2015 Heroes: Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II), Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I), Hope van Dyne/Wasp (II) Villain: Darran Cross/Yellowjacket Nova 2 Plot: Richard Rider must help train his new younger partner, Sam Alexander who is secrahing his father who has disappears - which they must work together to stop a former Nova, Titus who formed an alliance with the Chitauris to destroy the Nova Corps which they won't left that happens! Release date: 2015 Heroes: Richard Rider/Nova, Sam Alexander/Nova, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax, Groot Villain: Titus, Chitauris Phase 3 Captain America: Civil War Plot: After the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, when Captain America and the Avengers' handling of an international incident results in collateral damage, politicians look to form a system of accountability and a governing body to determine when to call in the Avengers, which results in the fracturing of the team while they attempt to protect the world from a new enemy. Release date: 2016 Heroes: Villain: Iron Man and Rescue Plot: After the events of Captain America: Civil War,'' Tony created a iron suit of Pepper know as the Rescue armor. They begins to fight crimes when the real Mandarin show ups and gathering ups with Iron Man's Rogues Gallery which they team-up to destroy Iron Man, War Machine and the newcomer Rescue, once and for all. However, Ant-Man and Wasp helps them to to defeat the enemies, once and for all. Release date: 2016 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Dr. Hank Pym, Scott Lang/Iron Man, Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Happy Hogan/Hulk-Buster Iron Man, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Pepper Potts/Rescue Villain: Gene Khan/Mandarin, Donald Gill/Blizzard, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Justin Hammer, U.L.T.I.M.O. Doctor Strange Plot: After the events of ''Captain America: Civil War, Release date: 2016 Heroes: Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange Villain: Karl Mondo/Baron Mondo, Dormammu Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Plot: Release date: 2017 Heroes: Villain: Spider-Man: The New Avenger Plot: After the events of Captain America: Civil War, Release date: 2017 Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Nick Fury (only appears in the first ending sence) Villain: Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Quentin Beck/Mysterio Anti-Heroes: Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (only appears in the third ending sence as Black Cat) Thor: Ragnarok Plot: Release date: 2017 Heroes: Thor, Lady Sif, Warriors Three, Blader, Jean Foster/Lady Thor Villain: Ragnarok, Loki Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 Plot: Release date: 2018 Heroes: Villain: Black Panther Plot: Release date: 2018 Heroes: Villain: Captain Marvel Plot: Release date: 2018 Heroes: Carol Davies/Captain Marvel Villain: Avengers: Infinity War - Part 2 Plot: Release date: 2019 Heroes: Villain: Inhumans Plot: Release date: 2019 Heroes: Villain: Phase 4 ??? TV Series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (ABC Family) Spider-Woman: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (ABC Family) Agent Carter (ABC Family) Daredevil (Netflix) A.K.A. Jessica Jones (Netflix) Luke Cage (Netflix) Iron Fist (Netflix) The Defenders (Netflix) Spider-Man (ABC Family) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:Ant-man Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:Nova Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Black Panther Category:Spider-Woman Category:Hawkeye Category:Black Widow Category:Live-action films Category:Live Action Category:Live-action show Category:Live-Action Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Superhero movie Category:Movies Category:Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Ideas